Yumehara Chihoshi
チホシ}} is a protagonist of the final season of the Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Series. Chihoshi is a young teenager, who started living in Amozu a while ago. Chihoshi is the reborn life of Destiny. Much like the Utahimes, Chihoshi has the ability to transform into a magical warrior, known as . Berry Faith carries the power of miracles. General Information Appearance Chihoshi has short, blonde colored hair that reaches to her chin. Her hair is quite curly and she wears a white ribbon tied around her head, tied to a bow on the left side. Chihoshi is a girl of average height, who has wide, sky blue colored eyes. Due to being the reborn Destiny, Chihoshi's right hand features a shooting star, which she claims to be a birthmark. In winter, she wears a white jacket whose inside consists of dark purple-colored fluff. Underneath the jacket, she wears a green dress that has white trims and two ribbons tied to the trims. She wears light brown colored boots that reach to her knees, as well as white stockings. Around her wrists, she wears sky blue and forest green colored bracelets. However, around her right wrist, she wears a dark blue bead bracelet. In summer, Chihoshi usually wears a pale green dress that has a white blouse and has a big white bow at the back. The blouse of the dress has puffy sleeves. The skirt has a second layer, which is colored in a darker shade of green. Around her neck, she wears a silver necklace with a light pink star-shaped pendant. She wears sky blue colored ballerinas and white stockings that reach over her knees. Personality Being Destiny's reincarnation, Chihoshi is aware of her duties, but tends to ignore then, as she considers them as boring and a burden. Chihoshi is also quite aware that Destiny created Chihoshi in order to live a normal, cheerful life, along with the humans and then return to being a celestial being again. Chihoshi is a free-spirited, outgoing and very cheerful girl, who enjoys living a normal life. Chihoshi is very carefree and would love to ditch any human responsibilities to open new ways for herself and her friends. She is rather energetic about things others would rather avoid, like going to school or doing their homework. However, Chihoshi can also be rather spoiled and stubborn. She may get very angry if someone doesn't agree with her plans. Yet, she usually cools down after seconds and starts smiling again. Chihoshi adores the space and would love to explore it one day. Relationships *'Yumehara Kazue:' Kazue is the woman who took care of Chihoshi after Chihoshi landed on earth for the first time. After a strange dream once, Kazue claimed Chihoshi to be her niece and Chihoshi even adapted Kazue's last name. However, no matter how close they seem to be, Chihoshi always calls Kazue "Kazue-chan", rather than referring to her as her aunt. Etymology - Yumehara comes from meaning "dream", combined with meaning "field", but can also mean "original". So Yumehara could mean "dream field" or "original dream". - Chihoshi literally means "thousand stars" in Japanese. The name comes from meaning "thousand", combined with meaning "star". So combined with her last name, her name means "original dream of thousand stars", which might be a reference to Destiny, whose symbol used to be the great shooting star. Magical Girl Info Berry Faith Chihoshi's magical girl alter ego is known as . Berry Faith holds the power of the stars as well as the power of miracles. Faith's power is officially known as the power of miraculous stardust. She is powered by the Tears of Destiny, that are hidden inside her heart. Much like Chihoshi, Berry Faith has blonde colored, short hair. However, unlike Chihoshi, Berry Faith has her hair styled into a small, heart-shaped bun, hold by a pink hair band that has a pink colored star attached to it. Her eyes are turquoise colored. Faith wears a violet colored dress with a puffy skirt. The end of the skirt is tied around her legs with a dark purple colored band. The band is tied to two ribbons at the sides. The dress has a dark purple trim and a little under the chest, a dark purple cloth is tied around her body. A golden star is attached to the upper trim of the top. The trom of the star-shaped brooch is silver colored. A white shawl is attached to the star and tied around her neck. The ends of the shawl reach down to her hips. Faith wears white gloves that do not cover her hands with purple trims. She also wears whtie boots with purple trims and dark purple stockings. Weapons * - The Starlight Staff is the item used by Berry Faith, which also holds the power of Destiny's Tears. Attacks * : Rising Sunlight is Berry Faith's first attack, which she uses only with the power of miraculous stardust. First, Faith reaches her hand to the light and shouts, "Dance, oh stars of light!". Then, a ray of light powers her heart and she forms her hands to an 'O' and shouts: "Shining! Rising Sunlight!" and shoots the attack towards the enemy. * : Miracle Galaxy Healing is Berry Faith's second attack for which she needs her Staff of Starlight. First, Berry Faith touches with the jewel of her Staff the star-shaped brooch at her chest. Then the jewel starts glowing and she rises it over her head. Then she shouts, "The serene power of miracles." and stars start floating around her. Then, she opens her eyes and shouts, "Heal, Miracle Galaxy Healing!" and the stars head to purify the enemy. After that, Berry Faith whispers, "It's over". Transformation Sequences 'Shining Enchantment!' Shining Enchantment! is the official transformation phrase that Chihoshi uses in order to transform into Berry Faith. To activate the transformation, Chihoshi needs to concentrate on the power of Destiny's Tears that reside inside her heart. Music Chihoshi's seiyu, Kayano Ai, has performed songd for the character she voices. In the following anime series, she has performed other songs, that are even duets and group songs with Takahashi Rie who voices Inaka Mayu, Kubo Yurika who voices Chiyabata Chika, Tōyama Nao who voices Nakajima Saya, Kugimiya Rie who voices Matsumori Kana, Koshimizu Ami who voiced Yakata Kotori and Taketatsu Ayana who voiced Nari Seong. Solo Group Trivia *Berry Faith's name was created to sound like an actual name. *Berry Faith, along with Prince Variety are the only team members to wield a staff-like item. *Berry Faith's appearance is loosely based on blueberries. Referneces Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime/Unfinished Category:Magical Girl Category:Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:FairySina Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Purple Magical Girls